finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Races (Final Fantasy XV)
Chocobo Races is a minigame in Final Fantasy XV where the player can race their chocobo on the Chocobo Race Track south of Wiz Chocobo Post. Chocobo racing is the national sport of Lucis. New tracks become available as the player completes the current challenge, and all challenges can be undertaken in Chapter 8. The player wins medals to decorate their chocobo with, and can find various fruits along the track that can be use to dye chocobos' plumage. Chocobo racing is a recurring activity in the Final Fantasy series, popularized in Final Fantasy VII. Mechanics The player can race after the mark Deadeye has been felled and chocobo riding has been enabled. Talking to the man at the booth at the track lets the player race. The controls are the same as when riding a chocobo on the field, and the chocobo's stats are the same. The player can improve their chocobo by leveling it up and by feeding it special greens at camp. Straying off course leads to being disqualified. The course is marked by the blue quest markers while the player is riding. Placing first wins medals the player can use to adorn their chocobo and unlocks the next challenge—each race track is different. Fruit can be found along the track, sometimes depending on weather, which can be used to unlock new chocobo colors at the Chocobo Salon at the Wiz Chocobo Post. There are two types of races: versus and hoops. In the versus races the player must win against opponent(s), whereas in the hoops races the player must jump through every hoop placed along the track while under a time limit with obstacles placed along the course. Chocojockey and Chocoracer are abilities unlocked in the Ascension that allow the player to gain 1 AP/50 EXP from winning a race. They cost 32/99 AP to unlock and are not generally considered worth the AP cost. Tips ;Versus *The player can improve their chocobo's performance by feeding it greens at camp before the race. Sylkis Greens (become available after completing all quests for Wiz Forlane) allow the player easily win versus races, even the one against Iris. *It is best to not jump and glide much, unless going over rocks etc. to cut a corner. *The player should pay attention to the stamina bar and time a new sprint when the previous dash ends. The bar replenishes when not sprinting. *When the stamina bar is almost empty, the player can perform consecutive slides by tapping L2/LT (once for a slide, and again just after the chocobo jumps). This is faster than trotting and refills stamina gauge incrementally. Once there is enough stamina, the player can sprint again. *The mini-map shows where the opponent is. *The player can strafe back and forth in front of the opponent to stop them from passing. ;Hoops *Grabbing a vegetable gives a major speed boost. The player should sprint whenever they don't have a vegetable boost. *The player must jump through the hoops, as well as cross obstacles. It is best to jump a few steps before each object. Holding the jump button lets the chocobo glide. *When the obstacles are more complicated, it is best to position so the obstacle and the hoop beyond are in a straight line as not to worry about steering. *Gliding and jump boosts from greens can be detrimental, as the courses are designed for the basic jump. List of races To get the medal for the versus races, the player simply needs to beat their opponent. To get the medal for the hoops races, the player needs to post a good enough time. The time required for the short course is around 1 minute, whereas the time needed for the long course is around 2 minutes. Other appearances Chocobo racing was also a minigame at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival and Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival. Gallery Chocobo Racing Track in FFXV.png Chocobo race versus Iris from FFXV.png Noctis wins chocobo race against Iris from FFXV.png Cieldalaes Pear location in FFXV.png|Cieldalaes Pear location. Xelphatol Pear location from FFXV.png|Xelphatol Pear location. Han Pear location from FFXV.png|Han Pear location. Doman Pear location in FFXV.png|Doman Pear location. Mamook Pear location in FFXV.png|Mamook Pear location. OGhomoro Pear location in FFXV.png|O'Ghomoro Pear location. Val Pear location in FFXV.png|Val Pear location. Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy XV